Gas turbine engines may be employed to power various devices. For example, a gas turbine engine may be employed to power a mobile platform, such as an aircraft. In the example of an aircraft, the gas turbine engine may be operated in various types of weather and environmental conditions. For example, the gas turbine engine may be operated in cold weather, in which ice may form on exposed portions of the gas turbine engine, such as the inlet. Generally, in order to inhibit ice formation, an anti-icing system may be employed with the gas turbine engine. For example, the anti-icing system can circulate heated fluid, such as air, about the inlet of the gas turbine engine to inhibit ice formation and to evaporate water. In some instances, the heated fluid is supplied over a period of time, and needs to be exhausted from the inlet of the gas turbine engine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an anti-icing exhaust system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.